The present invention relates to an assembly for anchoring elements to concrete slabs and, more particularly, is concerned with such an assembly ideally suited for anchoring the braces used to temporarily support concrete slabs used in tilt-up construction. In its more specific aspects, the invention is directed to an assembly wherein removable anchoring elements are received within a bore formed in a concrete slab in such manner as to provide a secure attachment which may not be inadvertently loosened or displaced.
Prior anchoring assemblies which rely on elements received within bores formed in plates or slabs are well-known. The most significant is thought to be that of aforementioned commonly-owned copending application Ser. No. 183,724. Braces for tilt-up slabs and slab mounted anchors for such braces are also well-known, as may be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,943 and 4,011,638.